The present invention relates generally to lid locks used for trash bins and, more particularly, to a trash bin lid-locking device using one or two flexible cables which fit over the front corners of or lids of a trash bin in order to lock or secure the trash bin's lids preventing unauthorized use of the bin.
In the past, users of trash bins and owners of commercial trash bins have experienced difficulty in preventing unauthorized use of the bins. As a result, various locking devices have been designed for trash bins in order to control access to the bins. For example, my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,530, issued on January 8, 1980, discloses a commercial trash bin locking system used to prevent unauthorized use of a trash bin while still permitting the dumping of trash by lifting and inverting the trash bin without the need to manually open or unlock the trash bin prior to lifting the bin. Another such lid lock device which automatically opens the lids of a trash bin during dumping operations without the need for manual operation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,317, issued to Gagel on August 29, 1972.
Another trash bin security system is described in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,945, issued on June 4, 1985, which keeps the lids on a trash bin closed by securing padlocks to cables connected to the lids. Other trash bin lid systems are disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 30,890, reissued on March 30, 1982; 4,098,429, issued on July 4, 1978; 4,014,457, issued March 29, 1977; and 3,989,162, issued November 2, 1976.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,253, issued to Oswalt on January 10, 1956, describes a trip means used for opening ends of fruit boxes. A pail with a lid and latching mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,408, issued to Taylor on June 16, 1964.
However, such locking devices and systems are expensive to manufacture, some need more than one padlock, and often can only be used for a particular size or type of trash bin. In addition, some trash bins have plastic lids which prevent an owner from securely and permanently attaching some locking devices to the lids. Accordingly, there is a need for a simple trash bin lid-locking device, which may be installed on different types of trash bins, may be used with one padlock, is economical to manufacture, easy to ship or transport and simple to use, and does not require parts of the device to be attached to the lids of the trash bins.